


Words Were Faded

by GotTheSilver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a prompt from the KM: Couples tend to influence each other. Five things the boys picked up from each other and one thing they always had in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Were Faded

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Used - Blue and Yellow.

**1\. Glaring**

Stiles doesn’t exactly notice he’s doing it. He’s always kind of glared at people, mostly in a “I can’t believe you’re _that_ stupid” way. It’s not until Erica manages to erase the entire days work Stiles has put in on updating the Bestiary that he’s aware of it. He sits at the kitchen table, jaw clenched, staring Erica down while she swears she didn’t mean to, that she had no idea it wasn’t coded to save automatically. Stiles isn’t giving an inch when Scott walks in, grabs a soda and does a double take.

“Dude, you look like Derek.”

Stiles frowns. “What?”

“The whole,” Scott waves a hand. “Glarey thing. Looks like you’re trying to make Erica’s head explode.”

“She’d deserve it,” Stiles mutters as Erica makes her escape.

-

**2\. Plaid**

“Derek, what are you wearing?”

Derek glances down at himself when Lydia says something. It’s just a shirt, he doesn’t get the fuss. He raises an eyebrow at Lydia, she huffs and pokes his arm.

“Since when do you wear plaid?” she says, tugging at the fabric. “It fits you too well to belong to Stiles...did you _buy_ this? Seriously?” Lydia wrinkles her nose. “I know we wanted you to branch out, but there was really nothing wrong with the monochrome.”

“I don’t - they’re just clothes, Lydia.”

“Just because you’re dating Stiles, doesn’t mean you have to dress like him,” Lydia says. She pats Derek on the arm and walks away.

-

**3\. Stubble**

Stiles yawns and rolls over, burying his face in Derek’s shoulder. He scratches his stubble against Derek’s skin and watches the marks fade as quickly as he makes them. Derek grumbles sleepily, “Stop that.”

“Why? S’not like it lasts on you.”

“Tickles,” Derek says.

Stiles grins and does it again, laughing when Derek makes a grumpy noise. “Call it revenge,” he says, kissing Derek’s cheek. “For all the times I had to put up with stubble burn because someone thought designer stubble was his birthright.”

“It’s not my fault you couldn’t grow facial hair.”

“Hey! I could. It didn’t go with my look,” Stiles says.

Derek twists round to face Stiles, “You had a look?”

“Ass. I still have a look.”

“Uh huh,” Derek rubs a hand against Stiles’ chin. “What is it now? Scruffy student who can’t be bothered to shave?”

“If your goal this morning is to not get laid ever again, you’re almost there,” Stiles says.

Derek grins and licks Stiles’ cheek. “Lie,” he says, pulling Stiles against him.

-

**4\. Concentration**

Before Derek, Stiles couldn’t sit through a movie without doing something else. Homework, fiddling with his phone, idly clicking links on Reddit. His mind flitted around, picking up on tiny details and he just - it was impossible. People got sick of him, stopped inviting him to the movies.

Derek didn’t. The first time they watched a movie together, Derek asked him what he was looking at, held down a conversation with him while watching the movie. The next time, he wrapped an arm around Stiles’ shoulders and shared the laptop, flicking through links with him. Despite his aura of extreme broody stillness, Derek never told him to stop doing anything, never told him to _sit_ and _concentrate_ , he just accepted it as part of Stiles.

One night, Stiles left the laptop in the kitchen and curled up with Derek on the couch. Derek let Stiles lie on top of him and constantly touched Stiles, ran his hands down his back, his arms. They talked quietly and Stiles was halfway through the movie before he realised he didn’t have anything with him. More than that, he didn’t _need_ anything with him. He had Derek there if he needed a distraction, if he needed something else to pay attention to. Stiles tucked away his realisation, tilted his head up and kissed Derek.

-

**5\. Oh my God**

“Oh my God, Erica will you just stop for two seconds.”

Erica skids to a halt in the hallway and turns around, raising an eyebrow. “Funny, you look like Derek, but you sound like Stiles.”

“What?”

“‘Oh my God’? You seriously don’t notice how many times Stiles says that?”

“Not the point. Why are you running away from Isaac?”

“Because he keeps trying to stuff wood crap down my top. It’s _new_ Derek.”

Derek pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, “Just. Stop running in the house.”

“So if Isaac tries to put dead animals down my top I can scratch him?”

“What makes you think I’d be okay with blood in the house?” Derek says. “Go. I’ll talk to him.”

-

**+1. The importance of family.**

“Did you see my dad today?” Stiles asks when he comes in the door.

“Yeah,” Derek says from his seat at the kitchen table. “He’s fine, healing. I said we’d both come by tomorrow night.”

“I can’t believe him,” Stiles says as he throws his coat on the couch, rolling up his shirt sleeves. “40 years on the force and he ends up in hospital because of a nail gun.” He walks into the kitchen and smiles when Derek pushes his chair back from the table, making room for Stiles to sit on his lap.

Derek kisses him softly, familiar, his hands firm against Stiles’ waist.

“Hi,” Stiles whispers, resting his forehead against Derek’s. “Thanks for going to see him.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Stiles, he’s family.”

Stiles strokes at the nape of Derek’s neck and kisses the tip of Derek’s nose. “Speaking of family, we’re taking Susie this weekend, right?”

“Yep,” Derek confirms. “Scott’s dropping her off Friday afternoon before he and Allison leave.”

“Okay, I’ll try and get out early. Want to grill? Or get pizza?”

“Figure we’d grill on Saturday, have everyone over.”

“So pizza on Friday?” Stiles grins.

“Yes Stiles, we can have pizza on Friday.”

Stiles makes a pleased noise and kisses Derek quickly before jumping off his lap. He holds out a hand and drags a confused Derek to a standing position. “Come on, if we’ve got Susie this weekend we should go and have sex now.”


End file.
